


Политика и усы

by Ademon13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Взвесив все "за" и "против", комендант Восточного штаба Рой Мустанг отказался от идеи отрастить усы. Но у судьбы в лице Хавока и Эдварда были иные планы на его имидж.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	Политика и усы

В кабинете коменданта Восточного штаба уже полчаса шёл жаркий спор.

— ...это с непривычки! Я стану выглядеть мужественней! — настаивал Рой, но уже по инерции: Риза знала его даже лучше, чем он сам, а, значит, сейчас она точно будет права…

Все дело в имидже: после Обещанного дня ко власти пришло много новых лиц, верхушка армии и вовсе была почти полностью обновлена, но даже спустя несколько лет генерал Мустанг оставался самым молодым в своём звании, а уж в должности коменданта штаба и подавно. С другими высшими чинами Рой нередко имел разногласия, и они всякий раз пытались напомнить фюреру о том, что главе Восточного региона едва за тридцать, а за глаза поговаривали, что он и на этот возраст не выглядит! До глубины души возмущённый низкими сплетнями Алекс Армстронг настойчиво советовал сменить имидж...

Например, отрастить бороду или хотя бы усы, о чём сейчас и шла дискуссия.

Риза ждать продолжения спора не стала и решила прибегнуть к наглядным доказательствам. Она развернула один из оставшихся после выборов на пост главы региона плакатов, тут же цепляя его поверх всех заметок на доске планирования, на которой стоило бы разрабатывать военные стратегии, а не держать список дней рождений и телефон цветочной лавки.

«Помня прошлое — Смотри в будущее» — размашисто значилось на плакате, фоном которого служил восстановленный Ишварский город, что было одним из вариантов напоминания населению о победах их любимого коменданта, чей торс, естественно, занимал большую часть этого чуда дизайнерской мысли. От собственного пафосного взгляда Рой поморщился, от души посочувствовав подчиненным, ведь агитацией был увешан весь штаб.

Хуже сделать было нельзя, но для Ризы не существовало понятия «невозможно». Лёгким движением одного пальца сняв колпачок с маркера, который уже год считался безнадёжно засохшим, она сделала всего пару штрихов и отошла, любуясь своим творением.

Что ж, это действительно смотрится ужасно. Усы не прибавляли ему возраста, а вот нелепости — вполне.

— Ты была права, — Рой покаянно склонил голову, утыкаясь своему адъютанту в плечо. Она утешающе погладила его по щеке, немного сглаживая моральный урон от увиденного. — Это выглядит так ужасно, что я пойму, если ты меня бросишь прямо здесь.

Но расставания не произошло — как раз наоборот. Но шалости, которыми можно было бы заняться ночью в пустом офисе, были отложены до прихода домой: завтра рано вставать, да и взгляд с плаката настроя не прибавлял…

***

— Извращенцы хреновы!  
— Что, в кабинете?!  
— Именно! Каждый вечер, когда все уйдут, эти двое запираются и прямо на своём большом столе…

Эдвард торопливо проглотил кусок булочки, которую жевал. Конечно, ему дела до чужой личной жизни не было, но чтобы так… Как хорошо, что на постоянной основе в штабе он не работает: целее будет психика.

—…издавая громкие стоны, до ночи разбираются с кучей документов, — ехидно закончил Хавок, наслаждаясь произведённым впечатлением. — Иногда засыпают. На столе, носом в бумажки, генерал ещё и храпит, а потом злю-ю-ющий просыпается!  
— Фу ты блин, — Эд отвернулся, не собираясь выдавать, что покраснел. Вот ещё, давать этой ходячей пепельнице повод шутить над собой!

Вдвоем они выбрались из кабинета, служившего им укрытием с окончания рабочего дня всех нормальных людей. Затем пересекли коридор и вошли в сквозной внешний офис с пустым столом и диванами, где генерал принимал отчеты и гостей, дабы не показывать неподготовленным людям беспорядок в своём кабинете.

Дверь во внутренний офис зловеще блестела в неровном свете фонарика. Ещё Грумман поставил здесь вычурный, но бестолковый замок, который любой дурак со шпилькой вскроет. Нормальные запирающие механизмы были в коридоре и при входе на этаж, но у Хавока, входящего в круг доверенных лиц, были от них ключи.

— А если там внутри какие-нибудь алхимические ловушки? — засомневался Жан, когда с замком было покончено. Он нервно жевал сигарету, не осмеливаясь закурить, ведь запах дыма на утро выдал бы его с головой. — Шаг в кабинет — и всё, прожарка medium well…  
— Алхимия не так работает, — закатив глаза, Эдвард толкнул дверь и выпихнул вперёд пособника. Мало ли, вдруг и правда ловушки? — И почему я вообще согласился тебе помогать?

Но генеральское логово встретило их лишь лёгким сквознячком из открытого на проветривание окна. Переезжая в Централ, Грумман забрал всё своё барахло, оставив лишь столы да пару кресел. Кабинет как кабинет. Документы, наверное, хранятся в столе… или на столе… или под ним. В ужасном нагромождении стопок бумаги и журналов мало кто смог бы разобраться на трезвую голову. Даже стол капитана Хоукай, работавшей здесь же, был во власти этого кошмара. То ли безалаберность генерала, то ли объёмы работы на неё плохо влияли…

Не прошло и пары минут, как Хавок обнаружил нужный журнал. Брэда бы гордился другом: стратегию он разрабатывал несколько дней и накануне заприметил, куда генерал Мустанг убирает заветный график отпусков. Не без помощи Эдварда искомое было извлечено из-под неровной стопки каких-то заявлений.

— Тебе было бы проще с ним договориться.  
— Не проще! — Хавок поморщился и, раздувая щёки, загудел, изображая строгий начальнический тон. — Ах ты бессовестная табачная свинья-я, накося-ячишь сначала, а потом побла-ажек тре-ебуешь! Все-ем вам надо отпуск в августе, а вот хре-ен тебе, пойдёшь в феврале!

Ни один дурак не поверил бы, что получил Хавок просто так!

— Да так, — уклончиво отвечая на вопрос, Жан остановился на нужной странице журнала. — Опоздал, звонил Ребекке пару раз, заказывал ей цветы на день рождения, запорол журнал учета чего-то там, не сдал отчёт по жалобам граждан, а, ну и на перекур бегал раз шесть…  
— И это всё за один день?  
— Ещё до обеда, — хмыкнул Хавок. Лезвием он стёр прошлые значения в журнале (и не заметно, что там что-то было!) и принялся вписывать новые даты. — Ну потом я решил спросить про отпуск, а он как разорался… А я, между прочим, Ребекке предложение сделать хочу, а свадьбу в августе она хотела с детства! Бросит меня ещё, непутёвого такого, мне ведь всегда не везло с девуш…

Эдвард машинально кивал, но думал о другом. Например о том, что у него самого есть жена, причём беременная! Ей сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя волноваться, поэтому он даже ногу стал вовремя смазывать… Уинри определенно расстроится, если её любимого мужа внезапно сожгут при попытке фальсифицировать документы в штабе.

Что ж, хорошая мысль. Жаль, запоздавшая.

— Ты долго ещё? — прошипел Эд, косясь на дверь.  
— Сейчас, приказы поменяю, — Хавок достал из запазухи два заранее приготовленных листа гербовой бумаги с текстом и опустился к ящикам стола в поисках печати. Судя по резкозти движений, перспектива быть зажаренным заживо его тоже не радовала.

Когда старый товарищ заваливается к тебе на обед, оплачивает счет и отчаянно агитирует на интересную авантюру, впору бы задуматься, нет ли в этом подвоха. Но Эдвард слишком часто бывал на волоске от смерти и привык риску, так что план «залезть в кабинет Мустанга» не показался ему чем-то из ряда вон. Но это тогда, в безопасности. Сейчас тревожных или, как сказала бы Уинри, рациональных мыслей становилось всё больше.

В попытке успокоиться и не теребить Хавока, совсем не по-товарищески обрекающего Фьюри отгуливать отпуск в ферале вместо себя, Эдвард оглядел кабинет.

Вдруг тут есть жучки, и кто-то из преданных подчиненных уже летит к генералу с донесением? Не может быть кабинет такой большой шишки быть таким же доступным, как и десять лет назад, когда ещё совсем мелкий Стальной алхимик решил выкрасть у вредного начальника рапорт о каком-то своём проступке? Рапорта, правда, он тогда так и не нашёл…

— Йо-о-о-о, — шокированный стон остановил руку Жана, зависшую над последним приказом с печатью.  
— Нас заметили? — в тихом ужасе прошептал он и, торопливо шлёпнув оттиск на приказ, закинул печать в открытый ящик, мгновенно закрывая его ногой. Талант!  
— Смотри, в углу…

Убрав следы своих деяний обратно в стопку бумаг, сообщники прошли туда, где у генерала висела то ли карта каких-то военных действий, то ли план по захвату мира. Сейчас же там красовалось его собственное лицо: такое суровое, будто он лично явился сюда и думает, сжечь их полностью или только на девяносто процентов. А на лице…

— Нет, шеф, они точно извращенцы, — вздохнул Хавок, чудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы закурить. — Мне теперь… это… в кошмарах будет приходить…  
— Ничего такого, — Эд едва сдержал смешок. — Ты посмотри на других генералов, усов только у Армстронг нет.  
— Я не хочу представлять её с усами!  
— Или бородой? Как у её брата…  
— Нет! Не-ет, — Хавок застонал. — Хватит мне этого вот ужаса! Начальник умом двинулся, вот уж радость!

Эдвард пригляделся к усам на плакате и понял одно: они были нарисованы чёрным маркером. Значит, остальные изображения генеральской пафосной рожи в штабе были без них, и добавление этой пикантной детали изначально не планировалось…

Пакостный план созрел так быстро, словно Эду снова было тринадцать и он ещё считал своего начальника занудным гадом. С тех пор многое изменилось, но Рою не будет лишним немного побегать и поругаться. Может, и замок нормальный на дверь поставит, а то и правда любые дураки пробраться могут.

— Жан, а ты ведь одним отпуском не отделаешься? — вкрадчиво начал бывший алхимик, раскручивая маркер в руках. — Душа требует сатисфакции за перенесённый стресс?  
— Ты страшный человек, Стальной, — деланно-печально протянул Хавок, но в глазах его уже разгорался дьявольский огонь.

Главное, чтобы маркера хватило…

***

По пятницам была очередь Роя выгуливать Хаяте, так что в штаб он пришёл к началу рабочего дня, а не на час раньше как обычно. Почему это умнейшее животное вообще ещё надо выгуливать? По выходным пёс вполне справляется сам: научился, ведь варианта «не научиться» хозяйка ему не оставляла.

В штаб уже начинали стекаться подчинённые, так что генерал воспользовался неприметной боковой дверью, возле которой стояли пепельницы, но все окурки в них были старыми. Если Хавок опять опоздал или, упаси его господь, решил задымить свой кабинет, ему не жить! Пять лет будет в отпуск зимой ходить!

Добравшись по тёмному коридору до той части штаба, где начинались кабинеты доверенных лиц, Рой остановился у табачной обители Хавока, из-за приоткрытой двери в которую воняло свежим куревом. Вот как получит сейчас!

«…нет-нет, не переживай, только не нервничай, Уин, я уже забрал твою посылку… всего тридцать килограмм, довезу завтра утренним поездом, только не волнуйся, тебе нельзя… с чего я взял, что ты волнуешься? Ну…»

Ясно, у Хавока ошивался Стальной. Формально бывший алхимик всё ещё был приписан к Восточному штабу и каждый год представлял часть своих исследований в отчете, чтобы продолжать получать армейское жалование и не беспокоиться о благополучии своей семьи. Имеет право.

Рой хотел было зайти, но в последний момент передумал: пусть заканчивает свои дела в городе и быстрее уезжает к жене. Ещё хотя бы день обсуждения того, какая она прекрасная, что вызывало болезненные воспоминания о другом таком же восторженном муже, выдержать будет сложно. Хавока он потом как-нибудь убьёт.

А вот из-за двери в обиталище связистов раздавался такой громкий хохот, что не зайти туда было нельзя. Появление генерала произвело фурор: двое сержантов замолчали на полувдохе, мгновенно покраснев от распирающего щёки смеха, а Фьюри, дослужившийся до младшего лейтенанта, мгновенно побледнел, будто начальник одним своим присутствием выпил из него всю кровь. Неужели он всё ещё его боится?

— День, начатый с хорошей шутки, часто бывает продуктивным, — отшутился Рой в ответ на нестройное приветствие. — Если не будет ничего сверхсложного, можете сегодня уйти на час раньше.  
— С-спасибо, — пробормотал Фьюри, торопливо стреляя глазами куда-то вбок, за спину начальника, и бледнея ещё больше.

Странные они, связисты. Пусть хоть на выходных выспятся, а то он их совсем загонял: даже смеяться боятся в присутствии генерала! Надо бы подумать над внеочередными премиями: в этом году бюджет региона впервые не трещал по швам.

Выйдя из кабинета, генерал Мустанг не обратил внимания на роскошные усы, красующиеся на плакате, над которым так смеялись связисты. Жить в незнании ему оставалось меньше пары минут.

***

Когда Эдвард положил трубку, Хавок допивал вторую кружку кофе, и никто не мог гарантировать, что туда не было добавлено чего покрепче. Шестое чувство кричало, что гибель была близка.

— Он, наверное, ещё не заметил, — немного нервно отмахнулся Жан. — Иначе влетел бы сюда на крыльях ужаса, мечтая кого-нибудь, а точнее нас, убить.  
— Почему именно нас?  
— Никому другому такая тупая идея в голову бы не пришла.

Эд почесал затылок. Да. Действительно, кто бы ещё мог такое учудить под носом у генерала Мустанга, овеянного ореолом слухов, легенд, ужаса и восхищения одновременно?

— Значит, надо пройтись по штабу! — решение пришло к Эду быстро. — Он не станет вершить зверскую расправу на глазах у кучи народа. Наверное.

Другого варианта всё равно не было. Миновав кабинет Фьюри, из которого доносился приглушенный смех, кабинет коменданта, окутанный гробовой тишиной, пустые кабинеты других доверенных лиц, заговорщики вышли во внешнюю часть штаба, где с утра уже кипела жизнь…

И поняли, что затея удалась.

Когда фюрер ввёл выборный порядок замещения должностей комендантов, многие из них засуетились. А вот у генерала Мустанга вариант проиграть был один: снять свою кандидатуру и желательно при этом считаться мёртвым. Люди его любили, выиграть выборы не было проблемой. Но Рой со всей ответственностью подошёл к предвыборной агитации, так что спустя две недели после победы штаб всё ещё был увешан плакатами с его лицом и мудрёными лозунгами. Лично Эд пририсовал усы к сорока двум из них, а Хавок счет не вёл, но общее число всё равно получилось внушительным.

Сначала служащие штаба не обращали внимания на изменения: кто-то давно перестал обращать внимания на агитацию, а те, кого взгляд начальства смущал, передвинули свои рабочие места подальше и на всякий случай стали работать старательнее. Но тут кто-то скосил взгляд, задержал его на стене дольше обычного — и вот уже весь холл жужжит в обсуждении нового имиджа генерала, а гонцы бегут во все концы штаба, высматривая, где ещё могут быть такие же плакаты. Аналитики во главе со старшим лейтенантом Хаймансом Брэдой уже вовсю классифицировали изменения, дав усам четыре кодовых названия: «с бородкой», «как у Армстронга», «грустные» и «кривые».

— Мне жалко генерала, — протянул Хавок, закуривая прямо у окна: всё равно в общем хаосе это останется незамеченным. — Будет сейчас беситься, а завтра планёрку затеет с утра… Хотя нет, знаешь, уже не жалко.

Эдвард хмыкнул. Нормально всё будет: Рою полезно встряхнуться и вспомнить прошлое, когда его держали в форме выходки братьев Элриков. Нечего закисать в мягком кресле и утопать в бумажной работе, трудоголик хренов! Иногда можно и поразвлечься.

…лицо генерала Мустанга, ворвавшегося в холл мгновением позже, безусловно выражало радость и веселье. Правда, почему-то подозрительно похожие на бешенство. Смешки и шепотки резко оборвались. Все вытянулись по струнке, старательно отворачиваясь от плакатов и отводя глаза. Хавок нервно сглотнул, выкидывая окурок в окно неуловимым движением пальца, но тут же был замечен. Спасая незадачливого соучастника, Эд действовал на опережение, что есть дури заорав:

— О, генерал, добрейшее утречко!

Он в несколько шагов пересёк холл, приветственно раскрывая объятья в надежде, что такого дружелюбного молодца сжигать будет жалко. От объятий Мустанг остановил его одним мрачным взглядом. Ясно. Возможно, он его всё-таки уничтожит.

— А я тут вас весь день ищу, Уинри просила передать вам искренние приветы, кстати, знаете, что мы ждём…

Ой, а вот сжимать руку так сильно не надо, она уже не стальная!

— Конечно, поздравляю вас! — с бодрой улыбкой заявил генерал и, не размыкая каменного рукопожатия, потащил Эдварда в сторону двери. — Хавок, за мной.

Что ж, Эдвард прожил хорошую жизнь. Можно и умереть спокойно. Эх, бедная Уинри, лучшая на всём этом белом свете, угораздило же её выйти замуж за такого рискового парня…

Но, стоило двери в коридор захлопнуться за ними, на лице Мустанга проступил не гнев, а встревоженность.

— Вы видели… этот ужас?

Эд любил рисковать, поэтому заявил, что Армстронг будет в восторге от таких шикарных усов… Кажется, у Хавока рядом случился инсульт от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Нет, Армстронг не будет в восторге, — вкрадчиво проговорил Рой, одним взглядом приближая инсульт Хавока. — Он вообще ни о чём не узнает. Новость об этом… инциденте не выйдет за пределы штаба.  
— Ты собираешься запугать всех до смерти и заставить молчать?  
— Нет, зачем? — кажется, ему и в голову не пришёл такой вариант. — Хоукай, Фьюри и Фарман сейчас активно доносят до всех, что я в ярости, и лучше бы памяти об этом ужасе сгинуть от греха подальше. Мы заранее позаботились о такой репутации, чтобы меня самого любили, а моего гнева боялись…

Вот хитроумный засранец, на всё есть план!

— А я бы не испугался, — Эд ехидно пожал плечами. — Свернул бы один из плакатов и продал бы на барахолке…  
— Вот поэтому вы с Хавоком сейчас соберёте их все до единого, — Рой ехидно усмехнулся. — Успеть надо до обеда, потому что к нам приезжает ишварская делегация…  
— А с ней, конечно, Майлз, который расскажет о ваших прекрасных усах генералу Армстронг раньше, чем мы опомнимся, — Хавок тоже любил рисковать.  
— Да, Хавок, поэтому ты лично отвечаешь за то, чтобы он не увидел их, — ядом в голосе генерала можно было бы отравить всё население Драхмы, а взглядом выкосить половину Креты. — Справишься — получишь отпуск когда хочешь.  
— А премию?  
— Не наглей.  
— А почему мне ты ничего не пообещал? — возмутился Эд и тут же немного пожалел о сказанном. Нет, этот взгляд выкосил бы Крету целиком.  
— Потому что остаться в живых для тебя уже можно считать подарком. Не сомневайся, я знаю, что ни у кого кроме тебя на это дури не хватило бы…

***

Следующие два часа воплотили худший кошмар Эдварда Элрика времён его активной службы в качестве государственного алхимика. Всё это время он методично обходил помещение за помещением, выискивая лицо проклятого Мустанга с его проклятыми усами, ведя тот же счет, что и ночью, но в порядке убывания.

— Рисовать ему усы было веселее, чем убираться, — пробурчал Хавок, сгружая очередную кипу плакатов в пустую комнату, обитую металлом. Кажется, её использовали как допросную, так что бегать сюда приходилось по крутой лестнице под аккомпанемент скрипящего стального колена.

— Ты точно не вёл счет? — вздохнул Эд, приваливаясь к стене. — Я не хочу обходить весь штаб заново!  
— Да забей, — Хавок махнул рукой. — Если дерьму суждено случиться, оно случится.  
— Ты это про то, что Мустанг полезет в график отпусков и увидит подозрительные изменения? Он-то приказ на февраль заверял…  
— Он не настолько потерян для общества, чтобы помнить такие мелочи, — в голосе Жана слышалась хорошо скрываемая неуверенность. — Пойдём позовём его…  
— Ага, пусть разложит эту гадость на целлюлозу и краску, — согласился Эд. — На западе уже приловчились использовать алхимию на благо экологии, и знаешь…

Будто мало было Хавоку бессонной ночи и сотни усатых генералов Мустангов перед глазами, Эдвард снова нашёл малопонятную простым смертным тему и принялся увлеченно о ней болтать. А Жану хотелось одного: прийти домой, обнять свою девушку и вырубиться минимум на сутки.

***

Ишвариты приехали ради обсуждения въездных пошлин для Синских торговцев, прибывающих в их регион по железной дороге. Год назад Ишвару был присвоен статус автономной области Аместриса, что сняло с плеч Роя большую часть ответственности и бумажной работы: удалось спихнуть общение с Ишваром в ведение Централа. Но многие вопросы прямолинейные красноглазые предпочитали решать с ближайшим к ним Восточным штабом: суровый глава автономии так и не нашёл общего языка с фюрером, считая его несерьёзным и праздным стариком. Не вслух, разумеется: мир был дорог всем.

Как бы то ни было, вопрос с пошлинами Рой Грумману переправлять не стал: проинформирует на ближайшем собрании, и пусть Армстронг хоть удавится на его самоуправство! Сама-то в жизни бы с ишваритами не поладила…

—…генерал?  
— А? — Рой встряхнулся, внезапно поняв, что подпирает щёку рукой, пока его тело коварно пытается заснуть. Обратившийся к нему Майлз беззвучно усмехнулся.  
— Мы бы хотели подписать документы сейчас, если это будет возможно.  
— Торопимся домой, подготовить большой праздник, — доверительно добавил один из делегатов.

Ах да, у них же там что-то такое, во что Рой от греха подальше не лез. Пока Ишвар был под его опекой, пару раз в год приходилось немного увеличивать им месячный бюджет, да на праздники его звали, но всегда совершенно случайно находились неотложные дела.

— Пройдём тогда в кабинет, все бланки там…

Конечно, во внутреннем офисе сейчас полный бардак, но ишваритов вряд ли можно было напугать этим, а тащить в переговорную всю бюрократическую коллекцию Рой желанием не горел.

Спустя пятнадцать минут нужный бланк об установлении пошлин был найден, заполнен и заверен тремя печатями: гербовой, налоговой и личной комендантской. Жаль никто из администрации Брэдли не дожил до сегодняшнего дня: было бы любопытно поинтересоваться, зачем они наплодили столько бумажной волокиты, если страна всё равно создавалась не для этого?..

— Генерал Мустанг, я поражён!

Рой недоумённо обернулся: с ним заговорил тот член совета ишварских старейшин, что отвечал за религию и на переговорах, кажется, выполнял роль талисмана, ведь раньше от него ничего кроме приветствий было не услышать.

Остальные ишвариты тоже пребывали в замешательстве, но глава делегации вдруг что-то понял и, проследив за взглядом соратника, широко улыбнулся:

— Мы ценим вашу заинтересованность нашей культурой! Понимание веры ближнего — вернейший путь к долгому и крепкому союзу между…

То, на что они все смотрели, закрывала широкая спина Майлза. Отодвинув ишварита в сторону, Рой испытал чувство полёта с высоты прямиком в бездну. Дышать стало труднее. К лицу прилила кровь, лишая паникующий мозг последней надежды на поиск выхода из сложившейся ситуации.

Вся ишварская делегация с уважением на суровых лицах смотрела прямо на доску для военных стратегий. Точнее на плакат с лицом генерала Мустанга и его ужасными усами. С раннего утра никто не появлялся в кабинете, и про этот плакат все забыли! Невозмутимой оставалась лишь Риза, смотревшая на катастрофу со своим обыкновенным рабочим флегматизмом. Подумаешь, начальник навеки опозорен! Она видела все его провалы и уже привыкла.

Майзл как посланник Оливии Армстронг на Востоке ехидно ухмыльнулся. В глазах его читалось: «прости, товарищ, но моя суровая боевая подруга узнает об этом и увековечит твой позор в истории. Готовься». Но вслух он сказал другое:

— Как вам хорошо известно, на Г’шах-исс’ар, являющийся одним из крупных празднеств, посвящённых…

Короче говоря, на их местное Рождество безбородые мужчины отращивали, а бородатые выбривали усы, которые в обычное время носили лишь какие-то монахи. По ужасной случайности форма этих усов была поразительно схожа с нарисованными на плакате. К счастью, хоть межнационального скандала не будет: при правительстве, не заинтересованном в притеснении по религиозному признаку, ишвариты не принимали прикосновение к своей культуре за оскорбление.

— Был дан знак, что в этот Г’шах-исс’ар народы объединятся ещё сильнее! — религиозный лидер воздел руки к потолку. — Я счастлив пригласить вас, генерал Мустанг, участвовать в празднестве! Да освятит ваш путь Ишвара.

Заверив ишваритов в своём присутсвии и участии, Рой потихоньку выпроводил их из кабинета. Он сейчас умрёт. А потом воскреснет, чтобы убить Хавока и Эдварда. А потом снова умрёт.

Задержавшись на пороге, Майлз почти сочувственно усмехнулся:

— Совет: обратись к Алексу Армстронгу за средством для роста усов. Праздник уже через месяц.

***

Так появилась злополучная фотография, с которой чудом не убитый Эдвард снял копию и, словно мало было ему уже свершившегося позора, вставил в семейный альбом. Спустя годы он всё ещё будет громко смеяться и говорить, что один вид этих шикарных усов прибавляет ему по пять лет жизни за раз.

Кстати, жениться Хавоку всё же пришлось в феврале: графиками отпусков занималась капитан Хоукай, и ей не составило труда раскрыть это маленькое преступление.


End file.
